


And Back Again

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It always kind of bugged me that we don't see this moment in "Call of the Wild."</p>
    </blockquote>





	And Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> It always kind of bugged me that we don't see this moment in "Call of the Wild."

Frannie's filing in Welsh's office when somebody opens the door, and she looks up to see Welsh and, yay, Fraser, and Ray and Ray.

_Ray_?!?

She staggers over to him, suddenly having a really hard time with the high heels she's worn every single day since she was twelve.

"Ray?"

"Yep." He's smirking, a little.

"Ray _Vecchio_?"

"People keep _asking_ that," and he's grinning now, that huge grin that makes him not-bad-looking all of a sudden, and Jesus Mary and Joseph it _is_ him, her brother that she's been afraid to even _think_ about too loud for a year.

Frannie just--_jumps_ on him, feet off the floor and arms around his neck. And he grinds his chin into the top of her head a little, like he did when they were kids and he wanted her to stop hugging and get _off_ him already, but he's squeezing her hard too.

And she has a million questions and a lot of yelling at him to do, but first she just stays right there a while, feet dangling, snuffling into his shirt.

\--END--


End file.
